amor asesino
by andrea.es
Summary: flippy y flaky son muy buenos amigos desde que tienen 11 años despues de que flippy se fuera a la escuela militar llega con un problema que lo cambia de conciencia flaky lo quiere alludar pero ella tomo el cuchillo de flipqy y mata a cualquier persona que se le cruza
1. Chapter 1

5 años atras

-oigan dejen mi mochila-dijo timidamente apunto de llorar una chica peliroja con una falda corta y una blusa blanca

-ja la niñita de mama quiere llorar-dijo un chico

-si quiere llorar-dijo otro chico

-nya nya nya paseme mi mochila-dijo sollosando flaky

-no!-dijieron los 2 chicos

-oigan dejenla tranquila-dijo un chico con una chaqueta verde de militar y uno pantalones verdes pantano

-ohoh,el es...es,haaaaaaaaaa!queremos a nuestras mamas-dijieron los 2 chicos corriendo

-estas bien?-dijo flippy

-si,me llamo flaky y tu-dijo ella timidamente

-yo me llamo flippy-dijo el

5 años despues

flaky pov

alfin estoy tan emocionada de ver a mi amigo flippy el se fue ase 2 años atras por que sus padres lo colocaron en una escuela militar tocaron mi puerta y fui a ver quien era.

-ola flaky-dijo un chico alto de 17 años

-ola flippy-dije corriendo asia sus brazos-te extrañe

-yo igual -me dijo abrazandome

y justo estallan unas palomitas que estava preparando para comer con flippy

y el empezo actuar raro sus ojos verdes ya no eran verde eran unos ojos amarillos con una sonrisa asesina

-ola,preciosa-me dijo el

-e flippy que te pasa-le dije muy asustada

-no soy flippy soy flipqy-me dijo

-flipqy?-le dije

continuara...


	2. Chapter 2

flippy pov

-si como escuchaste-le dije

-pero tu no eres asi tu eres bueno-dijo flaky

-no te matare por que tan solo eres sexy-dijo flipqy saliendo de la casa por la ventana

fui corriendo y cada persona que se cruzaba adelante mio la mataba y escrivia con sus sesos el nombre flaky no dejaba de pensar en su cuerpo ojos boca cuando me caigo desmallado pasaron 2 horas cuando estaba lleno de sangre me asuste mucho

-flippy te encuentras bien-dijo flaky corriendo asia mi

-si flaky-dije yo sobandome la cabeza-estoy muy bien

-o bueno vamos a ver a giggles-dijo flaky tomandome la mano

estabamos en la casa de giggles y ella nos abre la puerta y nos mira con una sonrisa

-hola-nos dijo giggles

giggles pov

flaky y flippy venian muy tomados de las manos yo les quede mirando y les dije si eran novios y ellos se sorprendieron y se dieron cuenta que tenian las manos tomada

-no,no esta confundida-dijo flaky muy nerviosa y roja

-solo fue un accidente-dijo flippy

-je bueno-dije yo

justo la tetera empezo a sonar y flippy empeso a cambiar yo quede muy asustada flaky me quiso correr pero justo me.

flaky pov

justo le enterro el cuchillo a giggles yo quede asustada en el piso mi polera se rasgo con un clavo que casi se me veian los pechos flippy me vio que se me rasgo la polera y me puso su chaqueta olor a hombre

vio un perrito y lo mato la sangre salto asia MI queria llorar pero no podia

me desmalle y flippy me tomo en sus brazos me llevo a mi casa y el me acosto en mi cama despues de un rato desperte y el estava en mi lado y lo empuje y lo bote

flippy pov

despues de esa gran caida quede con la cabeza agachada y empeze a reaccionar tan mal que casi mato a flaky con un cuchillo que no se de donde lo saque ella me miraba preocupada y hay me relaje.


	3. Chapter 3

Fin del pov.

-lo siento flippy-dijo la pelirroja

-que te dije no me llamo flippy soy fliqpy-dijo fliqpy dejando de puntas los pelos de flaky.

-esta bien-dijo flaky

-puedes venir flaky-dijo fliqpy asiéndose el devil

-bueno-dijo flaky

Fliqpy con una rapidez tomo a flaky de la pera mirándose fijamente entre los dos flaky roja y fliqpy sonriendo a flaky seductoramente

-sueltame-dijo flaky

-enserio no quieres algo de mi-dijo fliqpy tomándole los brazos y acercándola a su cuerpo

-no yo amo a flippy no a ti-dijo flaky mientras retrocedia y justo había un escalon se tropeso quedando inconsiente

Paso una hora en que flaky estaba acostada en el suelo mientras fliqpy veía revista playboy

Flaky vio un cuchillo sus ojos ya no eran color rojo eran color verdes tomo ese cuchillo y se lo iva a enterrar el la espalda a fliqpy ,pero le tomo el brazo a flaky .

-que me ivas hacer linda-dijo fliqpy

-tu que crees-dijo flaky

-violarme-dijo fliqpy

-hijo de …-iva a decir flaky pero lo interrumpio fliqpy con un beso en la boca asiendo que flaky cerrara sus ojos y tirara a fliqpy al sillón le empeso a bajar el cierre de la chaqueta y a subirle la polera para lamer su vientre y justo tocaron el timbre-quien será

Era cuddel Flaky saco el cuchillo y lo mato dejandose y las manos llenas de sangre fliqpy la miro y le dijo si quería salir a matar gente ella asintió

Salieron y vieron dos gemelos lo enemigos de la infancia de flippy

-son ellos-dijo fliqpy

-los matamos?-dijo flaky

-bueno la damas primero-dijo fliqpy

-vaya pero si es el militar-dijo sifthy el mayor

-y la chica miedosa-dijo lifty con burla el menor

-o pero si es el tonto y el imbécil- fliqpy

Flaky saco el cuchillo mato a lifty y fliqpy mato a sifhty

-flaky quieres volverte loca esta noche te dejare que me abrazes en la pared hecerme sangrar con tus dientes empujarme en la cama porque yo soy un bebe para ti-dijo fliqpy

-bueno te hare una sorpresa-dijo flaky

En la noche

Flaky estaba con un traje de militar una boina un sostén unos colale un latigo verdes

Le pego con el latigo asiéndolo gemir de dolor ella se subio encima de fliqpy asinedo que su miembro entre en su lugar especial ella gemia salio de hay le empezó a chupar el miembro sacando semen el disfrutando después con sus pechos empeso a ponerlo en el medio moviendo de arriba abajo salio semen ella se lo trajo lo que le callo en la boca el le empezó a lamer hay.

Al otro dia flaky estaba normal fliqpy había salido antes que se despertara

Flaky había despertado flippy estaba dumiendo en el sofá

Continuara…

Camila:o.O por que espliaste haci todo?

Yo::p si lo veian niños chicos

Camila:D por que no lo pensé

Yo:gracias por verlo bye…


End file.
